Globex Leader
The Globex Leader (Or GlobeX Leader, spelled as such in the second game) is a boss in Strike Force Heroes and Strike Force Heroes 2. He has high health, and is fought on The Nuke (Dawn) and in SFH 2 on his mech. Story The leader of Globex is a mysterious man. Not much is known of him but he must be very powerful to have controls over WMDs (Weapons of Mass Destruction) and his own private army. He must be involved in corrupt politics. He faces the Player in the last mission of the campaign. He is defeated but has a "Die Hard" attitude. He attempts to take the Player down with him but the Player simply pulls a parachute cord, leaving him to die. However, unknown to the squad of Strike Force Heroes 1, (Alpha Squad), the Globex Leader had many clones, and the Alpha Squad player had only killed one of his clones. In the final cutscenes, it is revealed that the scientist talks to the original, the real Globex Leader, saying, "I'm glad you survived". However, this may be a clone of the scientist working for Globex, or be the real one. After the events of Strike Force Heroes 1, he comes back, and Dex from the Strike Force Heroes 2 squad joins Globex, unknown to the rest of Dex's team, until Dex shoots the General of the squad in the head. The Globex Leader appears in a giant mech, crushing Dex, due to him being a mercenary, and demanding a constant flow of money having to be paid to him. He is remarked by the Globex leader as, a great pawn, but he was too expensive to keep around. The Globex Leader then controls the mech to blast its way out of the building, and the player boards the top of the mech. The Globex Leader then duels with the player, until the Globex Leader tells the player that his clone was killed, not himself, by the Alpha Squad. The Globex Leader calls down more clones to fight alongside him, however, in the ending cutscence, resembling the final cutscenes of Strike Force Heroes 1, he tries to shoot the player, but the player shoots him off the mech before he has a chance, (It is likely the real Globex Leader looking at the opening cutscene of Strike Force Heroes 3.) falling with an audible splat on the ground below. His role is taken by the clone/real scientist who takes over Globex as of SFH3. However, he does appear briefly at the end of the game. When no leads to Globex have been found after killing the Mike and Justin clones, the Globex leader comes from the shadows saying he may be able to help the team in their search. Tactics He wields a Socom at the beginning then a Desert Eagle , then he gets a Minigun (10 kills) He also has the skill of Blur, and when is killed 10 times, he goes, "Hahahahahahahaha!", and gets permanent Surge from then on until the end of match. In Strike Force Heroes 2, he is a General, wielding 500s and a Katana. After dying several times, he calls two clones to assist him (Preceeded by him saying "How about some help, brothers?"), one being a Sniper wielding a MK 14 and a Raffica, and the other being a Juggernaut who wields a Flamethrower and a Desert Eagle. The Juggernaut Clone has the Killstreak ability Combustion. Quotes: "This nuke will wipe that toxin off the face of the Earth!" - The Globex Leader, when facing the player during the final level. "And who do you think is at fault here?" '' '' ''- ''The Globex Leader, taunting the player and taking the Desert Eagle "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Category:Characters Category:Globex Category:Enemy Category:Bosses Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:A.I Category:Strike Force Heroes 2